It has become a common practice to employ a battery operated electric motor to propel a small fishing boat at relatively low speeds for trolling or movement while casting. These motors are particularly well suited for bass fishing and can also be used as an auxiliary power source in the event that the boat's more powerful outboard motor becomes disabled. While many electric motors have been proposed in the prior art, all appear to be characterized by inadequacies which render them less than fully satisfactory for their intended purposes.
When trolling or casting from a small boat, the operator frequently desires to move at relatively slow speeds at distances very near to the shoreline and in shallow water. These areas are often choked by floating vegetation and submerged weeds which are significant fish habitats. To enter such areas with a boat propelled by an electric motor having the usual, exposed propeller arrangement is an invitation for trouble as the propeller blades often become entangled in vegetation. Once entangled, much time and effort is often expended clearing the debris from the propeller to allow for the continued forward motion of the boat rather than fishing. In light of the foregoing problem, a need has arisen for a "weedless" drive mechanism for marine vehicles capable of delivering a relatively high thrust from an electric motor.